


"Brother"

by fxllencxs (paintmyspiritgxld)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, En serio cómo que brother, He llorado escribiéndolo, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mucho Angst, No me peguéis pls, O cómo narices se llame cuando coges una escena de un cap y lo reescribes, Pero es lo que pasó en la escena del coche del cap, SPN Alpha and Omega, en serio, iorando, spn 11x23, ¿Visteis la carita de Cas?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintmyspiritgxld/pseuds/fxllencxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eres como un hermano para nosotros".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Brother"

**Author's Note:**

> Este minicoso curcio ha surgido de una escena del capítulo de la season finale de SPN, así que NO lo LEAS si no has visto el CAPÍTULO, SPOILERS AHEAD.
> 
> Vale, ahora que he avisado (?), decir que esta fue la sensación que me dio la escena del coche, cuando Dean le dice a Cas lo importante que es, y que es un hermano para él. La escena (bueno, y el cap en general) me gustó mucho (aunque ese brother fue el mayor 'no homo, bro' de la historia xdddddd), pero POR FAVOR, ¿VISTEIS LA CARA DE DE CAS? ÓSEA. ES QUE. A MÍ NADIE ME CONVENCE QUE ESO ES SÓLO AGRADECIMIENTO, POR FAVOR, ESO ES TENER EL CORAZÓN ROTO PORQUE NO QUIERE SER COMO UN HERMANO PARA DEAN * quiere ser su boyfriend, su honeybee* Y LO DEMÁS SON TONTERÍAS AAAAAH.  
> Y ya me calló. Espero que os guste, aunque sé que no es gran cosa, y ¡no dudéis en hacerme saber qué os parece!,que siempre le alegra a una :33

**"BROTHER"**

_‘_ _Eres como un hermano para nosotros’._

Hermano.

 La palabra, a pesar de su importante significado, a pesar de la trascendencia del mismo, escuece. Escuece aunque no debería. Escuece aunque sabes que deberías sentirte orgulloso, halagado, importante. Y lo haces. Claro que lo haces. Pero escuece.

 Escuece tanto que por un momento te es imposible mantener el semblante impertubable, la pose de que todo va bien, de que no es eso lo que esperabas escuchar. Cae, cae como hace lo que son años pero parecen siglos y a la vez un parpadeo, caíste tú, del cielo. La sensación es la misma, ese ardiente tirón, ese lacerante desgarrón, esa certera puñalada que se retuerce, esa férrea garra que se clava viciosamente, en algo dentro de ti, algo que ni siquiera crees que te está permitido tener.

Hermano.

 Cada sílaba se aferra a tu corazón como las mandíbulas de un perro del infierno, mordiendo salvajemente, los dientes de cada fonema aferrándose rabiosos y con la única intención de hundirse más, más, hasta llegar al fondo. Y sabes que, físicamente, es imposible, que tu corazón está en perfecto estado, que las palabras no pueden hacerle daño real. Pero, demonios, si no se siente como te lo estuvieran extirpando mientras aún late…

 Podrías apelar a tu cansancio existencial, a tu agotamiento tras ser prisionero en tu propia mente y cuerpo de Lucifer, con inexistente descanso entre la recuperación de posesión de tu cuerpo y el fin del mundo. Ser usado como marioneta de Satán agota a cualquiera, después de todo… así que ¿qué si durante unos segundos eres incapaz de levantar el muro, las paredes, de ponerte la careta, de fingir que la denominación no se siente como si te estuvieran arrancando las alas? Y sabes, ¡vaya que si sabes!, cómo se siente cuando te arrancan las alas…

Hermano.

 Una voz en tu interior se burla, porque, ah, ¿no es irónico?, ¡lo que darías por escuchar esa palabra de otros, de tus legítimos hermanos y hermanas! Aunque sabes que eso no va a pasar, el rostro de Hannah cuando le preguntaste si te odiaba pasando fugazmente por tu mente, su silencio, su falta de respuesta, respuesta más que suficiente en sí misma. Si sólo fuera de sus labios de los que brotase esa palabra, ese calificativo lleno de significado. Cosa ya imposible, porque Hannah está muerta. Y ningún otro ángel ya se tomará la molestia de intentar entenderte, comprender porqué hiciste lo que hiciste, y ofrecerte el tonto consuelo del perdón y de la aceptación.

Hermano.

 Sabes que para Dean, la familia es importante. La verdadera familia, no la que te asignan, no con la que compartes sangre o, bueno, filas. La familia que se preocupa por ti, que está ahí sin importar las causas o las consecuencias. Ya desde que sacaste a Dean del agujero más profundo del infierno, desde que lo recompusiste átomo a átomo, peca a peca, has sabido lo importante, ¡primordial!, que es ese concepto para él. Más que cualquier otra cosa. A veces de forma casi insana, pero siempre, _siempre_ desde el más profundo amor y devoción.

 Quizás por eso te sentiste tan atraído hacia él en un principio. Quizás por eso decidiste dejarlo todo atrás, rebelarte, dar la espalda al Cielo, a tus congéneres, a todo lo que habías conocido hasta entonces; quizás porque te sentías traicionado, porque lo que habías llamado familia hasta ahora, lo que llevabas llamando familia eones, en verdad no lo era. No como la familia de Dean. Quizás fue por eso.

 O quizás fue por el deseo egoísta de sentirte parte de algo tan hermoso. Esa lealtad, esa veneración, ese sacrificio, pero también ese sentimiento de estar completo, de saberse querido, de saberse protegido, de alegrías y penas compartidas, querías que fuesen también tuyos.

 Pues bien. Ya lo has conseguido. Ya eres parte de la familia. Ya eres un hermano para Dean.

 ¿Entonces por qué duele tanto? Oh, claro. Porque no puedes conformarte con sólo eso, ¿verdad?. Porque, tal vez haber estado tanto tiempo con la humanidad, te ha hecho caprichoso. Te ha hecho desear más de lo que puedes conseguir. Pobre iluso Castiel, con un crack en el chasis, defensor de las causas perdidas, con demasiado corazón… ¿Pero de qué te sirve tanto corazón si nunca lo pones en los sitios adecuados? ¿Si te dejas llevar por él hacia callejones sin salida, hacia error tras error? ¿Si terminas con él aplastado, hecho pedazos?

Hermano.

Y es que mejor amigo, eso es una cosa. Eso todavía puede dar esperanzas a más, a alguna puerta pequeña, escondida, que todavía no has conseguido encontrar, pero que está ahí. Pero hermano. Oh, ¡hermano es tan definitivo! ¡Tan lapidante! Tan… contundente. Tan, casi, humillante. Porque lo peor es que por un momento pensaste que iba a ser otra palabra la que dijese Dean. Por un torpe, estúpido momento de desliz, de bajar las defensas y quedar al descubierto, pensaste que Dean podría llegar a corresponder tus sentimientos.

 Tus labios se abren, y cogen aire, sólo un poco, titubeantes, tus ojos incapaces de apartarse del perfil de Dean mientras conduce el Impala por los verdes parajes que rodean el búnker. El suspiro sale tambaleándose, inaudible, agónico, como el de un hombre ahogándose. Aunque en este caso sea un ángel ahogándose. Asfixiándose. Sucumbiendo ante el peso de los sentimientos oprimidos, de los deseos imposibles, de las confesiones que jamás tendrán lugar, de la palabra hermano, de los hermosos ojos verdes de Dean brillando entre sus doradas pestañas cada vez que un rayo de sol, ese mismo sol que se está extinguiendo, logra hacerse paso entre los árboles y el parabrisas y consigue besar esos iris delicados, pero firmes, que han pasado tanto, y que a la vez no lo suficiente. Que han pasado demasiadas cosas malas, y a la vez, muy pocas buenas.

 Te ahogas, y aunque tragas saliva, no hay nada que deshaga ese nudo en tu garganta, la invisible soga que se cierne sobre tu tráquea, sobre tu alma. Lo que darías tú ahora mismo por ser un rayo de sol, y poder besar a Dean.

 Bajas la vista porque no puedes soportarlo más, no puedes seguir observando, porque sólo hace que duela más, si es que eso es posible. Ay, ingenuo de ti, que llegaste a pensar que alguna vez podrías ser merecedor de tanta belleza, tanto externa como, sobre todo, interna; que algún día podrías llegar a probarla, a tener un pedacito de ella que pudieras llamar tuya…

 Tus ojos empiezan a picar con la vergüenza de las lágrimas, y te apresuras a ocultarlos tras tus párpados antes de que Dean pueda verlos y preguntarse qué demonios está mal contigo. ¡Ah!, si sólo supiera la cantidad de cosas que están mal en ti; si sólo supiera lo mucho que detestas que te haya llamado hermano; si sólo supiera lo mucho, _muchísimo_ que deseas ser algo más, ¡mucho más! Si sólo supiera, probablemente pararía el coche y te obligaría a salir de una patada, no queriéndote volver a ver nunca más, aunque ese nunca signifique unas horas, hasta que el mundo termine. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

 Una parte de ti se recrea en eso, en la corta existencia que os queda, y se pregunta qué pasaría, si acaso no merece la pena intentarlo. Si acaso lo mejor sería sucumbir y extender la mano, posarla sobre la de Dean, ahora que está sobre la palanca de cambios. Aunque momentáneamente, podrías sentir lo que sería, entrelazar los dedos con los de él, recrearte por un ínfimo segundo, hasta que te apartase, en el deseo cumplido, fingir en tu cabeza que él también quiere coger tu mano, que él también te quiere como tú le quieres a él, y que se corrige y retira el ‘hermano’ para pasar a ser otra cosa. Total, no es como si hubiera un mañana para afrontar las consecuencias.

 … No. No puedes hacerlo. El rechazo posterior sería insoportable, incomparable con la fútil e imaginaria victoria. No. No quieres irte de este mundo sabiendo que Dean Winchester te detesta. Y si para eso tienes que tragarte las palabras, los sentimientos, que así sea.

 Y si tienes que encerrar en lo más profundo de tu ser que le quieres, que le quieres más de lo que puedes querer a un hermano, o, al menos, diferente; que le llevas queriendo mucho tiempo, quizás incluso antes de que existiera, quizás incluso antes de que existieses. Que ese amor que sientes hacia él es tan grande, tan enorme, tan devastador, que te da miedo, pero a la vez, que ha sido lo único que te ha hecho seguir adelante, cuando las cosas se volvían inaguantables, cuando la tortura dentro de tu cabeza con Lucifer sobrepasaba los límites de tu resistencia y amenazaba con hacerte perder la cordura (y puede que, un poco, lo hiciera), cuando lo único que querías era rendirte.

 Si tienes que encerrar todo eso para conservar su amistad, al menos unas horas más (porque, ¿qué son unas horas más en comparación con los años que lleva quemando este fuego inconsumible en tu interior?), al menos hasta que el reloj llegue a cero… bueno, juras por Dios que no vas a dudar en echar el cerrojo y tirar la llave lo más lejos posible.

 Y si en los cada vez más escasos minutos que os quedan juntos tienes que ser un hermano, un mejor amigo y nada más, pues vas a dejarte la piel.

 Y si nunca vas a poder saber lo que es posar tus labios sobre los de él, besarle, ser sostenido entre sus brazos como si fueras su mundo, sostenerlo entre los tuyos como el universo que él es para ti… bueno, pues habrá merecido la pena.

 Y por eso, aunque duela, aunque no sea lo que quieres, aunque la voz te tiemble en las esquinas y amenace con romperse y dejar las esquirlas de cristal clavadas en tu lengua, tus labios, tu garganta y tu corazón, contestas lo que se supone que tienes que contestar, porque no hay sitio para más, nunca lo ha habido, por mucho que lo hayas querido, por mucho que lo necesites, y ya no lo habrá.

-Gracias.


End file.
